


Shipping

by 11JJ11



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, One Shot, Shipping, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11JJ11/pseuds/11JJ11
Summary: Much to Marinette's annoyance, it appears that all of her classmates are Ladynoir shippers.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 66
Kudos: 1461
Collections: Miraculous, Miraculous Ladybug and Cat/Chat Noir Reveal





	Shipping

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute and silly little reveal fic I thought of.

“This has been my best idea ever!” Alya said happily.

Marinette was pretty sure this was Alya’s worst idea ever.

And this was the girl that willingly ran headfirst into any akuma attack she saw, just in hopes of getting a brief video of her favorite superheroes. Marinette shifted uncomfortably at her desk as Alya showed her the most recent addition to her blog– which had blown up with submissions basically overnight.

She had known there was so called ‘shippers’ out there for ages. She had seen fanart of her superhero self many times before, and it wasn’t uncommon to hear about how ‘perfect’ Chat Noir and Ladybug were for each other. The photos out there of them kissing didn’t help either, even though they were out of context.

“Isn’t your blog supposed to be for reporting?” Marinette asked, angling her eyes away from the drawing of her and Chat kissing on the screen.

“Yeah, but there’s no harm in having something more fun as well,” Alya replied cheerfully, scrolling through the brand new fanworks section of her blog. “Ooo– here’s a fanfiction about Chat and Ladybug falling for each other but– as civilians!”

“And what are their civilians names in the story?” Marinette asked, her curiosity being peaked just slightly at this. Just on what names they had assigned to her and Chat– she still wasn’t happy that there was _stories_ out there about her falling in love with that stupid cat.

“Lilly and Chad,” Alya reported after scanning the first few paragraphs.

“I highly doubt their names sound anything like their superhero names,” she said. “Kinda takes away the purpose of having fake names in the first place, right?”

“Oh, lighten up Mari, it’s a cute story. Look at this art piece that just got submitted! It’s so pretty!” Once again Alya’s phone was shoved into her face, showing her a photo of a watercolor painting, Ladybug and Chat Noir standing side by side, posed so they were ready to fight.

“That is really pretty,” she said after a moment, Marinette actually liking this piece. Unlike the others that were being submitted to the blog it wasn’t inherently romantic, just a beautifully made painting of her and her partner, which she could appreciate. A small smile was on her face until Alya flipped to another image, this one being a sketch of her and Chat holding hands in the setting sun. “How do people draw that quickly? Didn’t you just set this up last night?”

“Oh, I doubt all of these are new,” Alya said, frowning as Marinette pushed her phone away. “People are just sending links to things they’ve already made, so that way we can have a nice big fanworks collection of Ladynoir works on the blog that people can look at.”

She tried not to flinch at the word ‘Ladynoir’, the ship name Alya herself had given the two superheroes. She supposed it was better than ‘Catbug’ or something, but Marinette would have preferred no ship name for her and the alley cat. They were superheroes, they had a job in protecting Paris, and they were most certainly not in a romantic relationship of any kind. 

They did have a relationship, of course, one much different than anything else she had ever had. The trust she placed in someone who was a stranger was frightening on paper, but it was one part of their partnership she would never change. They truly worked together, not side by side, but as an extension of one another. In a fight it was as if they could read each other’s mind, simply knowing what the other was about to do. The concept of personal space didn’t exist between them, and it wasn’t uncommon for her to literally throw Chat Noir straight into danger.

“Alya... doesn’t this make you uncomfortable at all?” Marinette asked as her friend cooed over yet another fanart piece of a Ladynoir kiss.

“What do you mean?” Alya asked, blinking at her friend. “It’s just a drawing of a little kiss– and it's absolutely adorable!”

“A drawing of two actual people– who are _not_ in a relationship,” Marinette emphasized. Did this really not make anyone else’s stomach twist? These were images of herself kissing someone with a passion she did not have for him. She did love Chat– but as a friend, a brother– and it took everything she had not to cringe at the sight.

“Not in a relationship _yet,”_ Alya smirked. “You’ve seen the way Chat flirts with ‘His Lady’, he’s totally into her.”

“But she’s not into him,” Marinette protested. “Besides– Chat flirts with every girl he comes across!”

“What makes you say that?”

“Eep!” Marinette yelped as she heard the voice, nearly jumping out of her seat. Her head whipped towards the desk in front of her and Alya, where one of the two boys had turned around to join their conversation. Adrien was looking straight at her, with a slight frown on his face. It was an expression she didn’t often see on him, eyes narrowed slightly, but yet he still managed to look completely adorable.

“Yeah, I’ve only seen Chat Noir flirt with Ladybug,” Nino said, turning around as well. 

“Well, you’re not a girl,” she replied, keeping her focus on Nino– not wanting to turn into a stammering mess right now.

“What are you saying, has Chat flirted with you before or something?” Alya asked, leaning closer to Marinette, eyes lit up. A grin appeared on her face as a blush formed across Marinette’s cheeks. “No way girl! You’re telling me that one of the superheroes has an eye on you?”

“It’s not like that!” Marinette cried. “Like I said, he’s like that with every girl!”

“So the kitty cat _has_ flirted with you,” Nino said with a grin, while Adrien looked slightly confused.

“...Evillustrator,” Marinette finally muttered grudgingly. “I was that akuma’s target, so of course Chat showed up to stop the akuma and... yeah.”

“What did he do?” Alya demanded. “And how come you’ve never told me about this?”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Let’s see– he kissed the back of my hand, was flexing his muscles, called me ‘Princess’...” She trailed off for a moment, trying to remember exactly what else he had done, but with plenty of memories of Chat flirting with both Ladybug and Marinette it took a moment to separate them. “Dramatically leaning up against the wall when talking, just the way he was talking in general, I’m pretty sure he had his arm around my waist at one point... so yeah. He’s just a big flirt.”

Adrien looked absolutely bewildered, staring blankly at Marinette for a few seconds, before frowning in confusion. He leaned back, looking lost in thought as he muttered to himself. “...But I don’t usually...”

“You’re telling me _Chat Noir_ flirted with you and you never did anything about it?” Alya cried. “You could be in competition with Ladybug, girl– _the_ Ladybug!”

“I’m not competition!” Marinette snapped. “What I’m trying to say is that flirting is just part of who Chat Noir is! He likes to be silly and fun, and we shouldn’t interrupt his actions as imaginary evidence that he and Ladybug are a couple!”

Yes, that’s what this is all about. That she and Chat are not a pair, and that people shouldn’t be shipping them. Chat’s a flirt, and they’re just partners, that’s all.

Except for she knew that Chat’s actions towards her weren’t just silly flirtations. She had seen the heart broken look on his face when he had shown up on her balcony, hurt that Ladybug had failed to show up. She bit her lip, reminding herself that even though he had feelings that didn’t make hers null. She didn’t see him in that light, and people had no right to try to force a romantic spotlight on them.

“Or maybe you’re just not a Ladynoir shipper because you have feelings for Chat yourself,” Alya said in a teasing tone.

“I do _not_ have feelings for Chat,” Marinette growled. “And I’m most definitely not a Ladynoir shipper.”

“What?” Rose cried from the other side of the room. “But Chat Noir and Ladybug are _so_ cute together! I thought everyone shipped them!”

Much to Marinette’s horror, just about everyone in the class seemed to agree with Rose’s statement. Juleka nodded next to her, Ivan and Mylene were smiling. Kim had a goofy grin on his face, Sabrina let out a small squeal, and even Alix gave a small shrug. Nathaniel didn’t say anything, but he didn't need to, because Marinette had seen his drawings of Ladybug and Chat Noir before.

“Statistically it’s quite likely they’ll end up together,” Max began. “It’s been proven that being in high stress situations together can strengthen bonds between people and–”

“As Queen Bee I can guarantee you Ladybug and Chat Noir inseparable,” Chloe interrupted, puffing up slightly. “I know Ladybug personally, Dupain-Cheng, so don’t go acting like you know all about their relationship.”

“I’m pretty sure even Adrien’s a Ladynoir shipper,” Alya said with a small smile, and immediately her gaze shifted back to Adrien, who was blushing slightly.

“His phone background is even the photo taken after the Oblivio attack,” Nino chimed in when he saw Marinette’s disbelieving face.

“Nino!” Adrien cried, a pink tinge spreading across his face.

“Oh, relax dude, everyone loves Ladynoir, except Marinette, apparently.”

“I think she just wants Chat for herself,” Alya said with a grin, and Marinette felt herself flushing.

“No I don’t!” Marinette cried. How did a conversation about her and Chat not being a thing turn into one about her and Chat being a thing? “I just– I just don’t think–” She closed her eyes, trying to regain her focus. She could just picture Chat’s goofy grin if he saw how flustered she was now. “I just don’t think this whole Ladynoir thing is appropriate!”

“We just think they’d be cute together,” Kim said.

“And there’s nothing wrong with that,” Marinette said, taking in a deep breath. “But guys, these aren’t characters in a book– these are actual people. People who are putting their lives on the line to protect Paris. People with their own lives and their own feelings.”

“We know that, Mari, we just–”

“How would you feel if people made art about you and... Max?” Marinette asked Alya, picking the first person who came to her mind who wasn’t Nino, causing her friend to instantly tense up. “You two are friends, and they decided that you two would be cute together.”

“I–”

“But you and Nino are together, but they disregard that because they ‘ship’ you with Max. They draw art and write stories about you two getting and get all excited about something that doesn’t even exist. How would you feel seeing or reading something like that about you? It’s nothing but awkward, right?” She took in a deep breath. “I’m not trying to start a fight or anything, there’s nothing wrong with thinking two people could be together, but please remember that these are real people we’re talking about. People who have a life of their own, probably one just like you or me.”

She hesitantly glanced around, half expecting someone to say that she was overreacting, but much to her relief everyone seemed to be considering her words. Everyone except Chloe of course, but Marinette wouldn’t have expected that to be any different. Alya shifted uncertainly, looking down at her blog page on her phone.

“...Marinette’s right,” Adrien said softly after a moment. “Ladybug wouldn’t be comfortable with this, she doesn’t love Chat Noir.”

His expression was unreadable as he said this, and for some reason Marinette’s heart twisted, and she can’t help but blurt out: “She does care about him though!”

Once again the attention was all on her, and she cleared her throat.

“I mean, I don’t want it to sound like that Ladybug hates Chat Noir or anything. They’re partners, and she clearly cares so much about him. We just don’t have the right to define what that means though...” She trailed off.

“Ladybug had done so much to protect Paris, and we should respect her feelings,” Adrien agreed.

“Yeah, Ladybug is the best,” Chloe chimed in. “She’s done so much more than her little sidekick’s ever done.”

Marinette stiffened. “Sidekick? Sidekick?! Chat Noir is _not_ Ladybug’s sidekick– they’re partners! Equals!”

“She’s the only one that can cleanse an akuma,” Chloe said haughtily. “Besides, she’s clearly a much better fighter than Chat Noir, considering how many times he’s been affected by an akuma.”

“Because he’s the one taking all the hits for Ladybug!” Marinette cried back. “If it wasn’t for him Ladybug would have been defeated ages ago! And Hawk Moth would have won!”

“Ladybug would _never_ lose!” Chloe snarled back, the two girls glaring at each other. “Ladybug is ten times better than any of you would ever be, and is the best superhero Paris could ask for!

For a brief moment she wondered how the blonde would react if she knew that the girl she was defending was in fact Marinette, but her focus quickly turned back to defending her partner and best friend.

“Ladybug’s made plenty of mistakes before, she’s far from the perfect image you seem to have in your head!” She gritted her teeth. “Chat’s done just as much, if not more, to protect Paris– and I won’t stand here letting you treat him like he’s nothing!”

Alya chuckled. “Are you sure you don’t want Chat for yourself, Mari? Because it sure sounds like you do.”

“Alya!”

“I think I’ll call it... Marichat,” Alya said with a grin, smirking at her.

“Would people please stop shipping me with Chat Noir?” Marinette cried.

“I think Marichat is real, guys,” Alix said in a teasing tone, and Marinette shot her a glare.

She knew that this wasn’t about to be let go, and that was why Marinette was more than relieved when Miss Bustier walked in to start class. It may have taken a bit longer for them to settle down, but soon the focus was off of her and class had officially begun. Except for a knowing look from Alya, and Adrien glancing over his shoulder for a brief second, everyone’s attention was elsewhere.

* * *

“Hello, My Lady,” Chat Noir said, bowing and he joined her on the rooftop. “What a lovely evening, isn’t it? Almost as lovely as you.”

Ladybug lifted an eyebrow. “What, no pun for me today?”

“Ah, does Bugaboo want me to make a pun?” He asked with a grin, and she rolled her eyes.

“You wish.”

“Shame, I had so many punderful ones for you,” Chat replied, earning a groan from Ladybug.

“Let’s just get started on patrol,” she muttered, reaching for her yoyo. Her voice was slightly tensed, still slightly reeling from what had happened at school.

“Are you okay, My Lady?” Chat asked, a slight frown on his face as he noticed her expression. She swung her yoyo over to the next building, Chat vaulting after her with his pole.

“Just a lot on my mind,” she replied, the two of them quickly falling into sync as they patrolled. They had their routes memorized at this point, and it took little thought to go from building to building, the city of Paris spread out below them.

“...Would it have anything to do with the Ladyblog, by chance?” Chat asked after a moment, and the way she flinched was more than enough to show it was. “I’m sorry about that, My Lady, it can’t be fun to have to deal with all this shipping business.”

“I thought you would have loved it,” she replied, raising an eyebrow.

He shifted guilty. “Well... I’d be lying if I said I didn’t,” he admitted. “Seeing art of us is pretty awesome, especially ones with us being more than friends. I suppose you could say I am the biggest Ladynoir shipper, but that’s no secret.”

Ladybug chuckled. “Actually, I’d have to say that title belongs to my friend, sorry Kitty.”

“What? But I actually love you! That makes me the biggest Ladynoir shipper!” he protested, darting around a chimney as they hurried across another rooftop. He shot her a hesitant glance, as if she would get upset if he said the ‘L’ word.

Ladybug pressed her lips together. “You’re truly feeling feelings for someone, feelings that are real... you’re not just throwing people together because it’s ‘cute’ or what not. That’s... different.”

“Well, I’m glad you think more of me than the rabid shippers,” he said, eyes focused straight ahead. Ladybug didn’t say anything else, knowing that talking about their feelings just wasn’t fair. He loved her, and she didn’t, and there was nothing either could do about it. “So your friend is a shipper of us then? That must be awkward.”

“You have _no_ idea,” Ladybug replied, and she almost continued, before realizing she couldn’t tell Chat her friend ran the Ladyblog. Maybe it wouldn’t give her identity away, but it would definitely narrow it down. “Let’s just say she’s involved with the fanworks, and loves to fangirl about us to me. I just have to smile and nod sometimes, and pretend to read the fanfiction she sends me.”

Chat didn’t reply.

“...You read Ladynoir fanfiction, don’t you?” Ladybug said after a moment.

 _“No!_ ...Er... maybe?” he said, blushing slightly in embarrassment. “Not usually, I mean, um... oh, don’t look at me that way! Sometimes you stumble across it and you get curious to see what people have written about you! It’s not like I go looking for it... usually.”

“At this rate, I'm just going to guess that you write it too,” she replied, keeping her expression serious, though she was actually resisting the urge to laugh. He was pretty cute when he was all flustered like this, though it wouldn’t be fair to tease him.

“For the sake of my own pride I’m just not going to answer,” he said, and this time Ladybug couldn’t hold back a laugh. He glared at her, which only made her laugh harder. “You wound me, My Lady! You need to tell me something embarrassing about yourself now, so we’re even!”

“No way, it’s your fault for embarrassing yourself, Kitty,” she replied, jumping out of the way as he lunged for her. “Though I can’t say I’m surprised.”

“Hey!”

She laughed again, fully aware that patrol had turned into a game of tag as he sprang at her once more. He was quick, but she knew him too well. She let her yoyo fly, abandoning their patrol route as she ran away from him. She could hear him on her tail, the sound of his baton extending as he slammed it in front of her, cutting off her course. She let out a slight yelp, about her throw her yoyo again, but he slammed into her, knocking her into the roof.

“Caught ya, M’lady,” he said as he pinned her, flashing her a smirk. “And I’m not letting you up until you tell me something embarrassing.”

“Then I guess we’ll be here all night,” she replied, jerking her chin up defiantly, grinning.

He was grinning as well, leaning closer to her. “I have no protests about that, Bugaboo,” He replied, reminding her just what position they were in. She flushed, but this was far from the first time they had found themselves like this, and she honestly didn’t mind. Had it been someone else that might have been different, but she trusted Chat. “You do look pretty embarrassed right now, but I don’t think this counts.”

“I can’t tell you anything, because I don’t have any embarrassing stories, I’m perfect after all.”

“Can’t argue with that,” he said, leaning against his baton as he sat on top of her. Ladybug knew it would only take one yank to pull it away from him, and she was sure that she could throw him off of her with no effort, but yet she just laid there. “But I’m sure there must be something you can tell me.”

She watched him closely, his green eyes sparkling. “Fine. I have dolls of us and of a few of the akumatized victims that I made. The Chat Noir doll may or may not be my favorite.”

“Doesn’t count,” he replied. “I have dolls as well– er– action figures, actually. Though they aren’t homemade, would I be able to commission you, My Lady?”

“Sure. For a hundred euros per doll,” she replied, crossing her arms.

“If you think that’s going to deter me, you’re wrong. I’ll have two hundred euros for you next patrol– for one Chat Noir and one Ladybug doll. The Ladybug doll may or may not be my favorite, even if I haven’t seen them yet.”

“You’re really going to spend that much on toys?”

“I don’t have much else to spend it on. And for something made by My Lady? That’s worth thousands of euros,” he was still grinning from ear to ear, yet the look in his eyes was serious. Was he really serious about spending hundreds for two dolls? She had been joking. “You still haven’t told me anything embarrassing yet...”

“Hmm... I think I actually have one,” she said after a moment. “You’re going to get a kick out of this one. So the Ladyblog’s new Ladynoir section? My class was talking about it today, and um, I’m not always quiet when it comes to shipping us.”

“Shouting protests to Paris’ most popular ship? You’re going to give yourself away to your classmates,” he said, and she rolled her eyes.

“Anyways, we’re all talking about it, and then this one girl has the nerve to say you’re my sidekick, and that I definitely couldn’t keep quiet about, so I went off on her about how we’re partners, well how _Ladybug_ and Chat were partners, and, well...” she took in a deep breath. “Well, combined with me defending you and hating Ladynoir, my class thought I had a crush on you– my civilian self.”

He stared at her.

“They even came up with ship name for civilian me and you, and kept saying I was competition for Ladybug,” she continued, shaking her head. “I literally went from trying to convince my class that me and you weren’t a couple, to a conversation that me and you were a couple. And apparently I’m competition for myself...” her expression fell slightly. “I’m nothing compared to Ladybug anyways, so there’s really no competition there.”

“My Lady–”

“Well, there’s my embarrassing moment, Chaton. I managed to convince everyone I had a crush on you when trying to tell them that I didn’t, can I get up now?” 

He didn’t reply, but he rolled off of her. He pushed himself to his feet, holding out his hand, which she took. He pulled her to her feet, before suddenly pulling her against his chest, and arm around her back. Ladybug’s eyes widened in surprise, cheeks turning red– from the surprise though! No other reason! He leaned forward, mouth pressing against her ear as he whispered softly.

“I don’t know about you, My Lady, but ‘Marichat’ doesn’t sound like a bad ship at all.”

Blue eyes widened, body stiffening up in surprise.

Chat pulled away, looking at her as if he had never seen her before. His eyes were lit up, and he looked happier than she had seen him in a long time. She fumbled for a reply, but her mind was still racing from what he said– and what that exactly meant. So instead she just stared up at her best friend and partner.

He had the nerve to grin at her. “I’ll see you tomorrow in class, My Lady,” he replied with a wink, before expanding his baton. “Goodnight.”

Then he vaulted away, leaving a very confused and very flustered Ladybug on the roof.

* * *

_Chat Noir is in my class. Chat Noir is in my class. Chat Noir knows who I am– Chat Noir is in my class!_

There were over two million people in Paris, and Chat Freaking Noir was in her class. On top of all that, he had figured out her identity– and then had the nerve to leave without so much of a hint on his! Perhaps that sounded hypocritical, since she was always the one adamant against revealing themselves, but that didn’t mean she wanted to be left in the dark when he did find out!

That meant she was going to be walking into class, wondering just who he was, while he got to gloat in her confusion. Stupid. Alley. Cat.

She had been sure to get up early this morning (not that she had gotten much sleep) so she wouldn’t be stumbling in late to class sitting there knowing that Chat was watching her. She was going to figure out his identity before class started, and then give him a piece of her mind. She took a deep breath as she stood outside Miss Bustier’s classroom, before entering. Her eyes instantly shifted around the classroom, heart thumping as she realized that one of them was her kitty.

“What’s this?” Alya said as she came in. “Marinette on time two days in a row? Who are you and what have you done with Mari?”

She scanned the room, eyes focusing on each of the boys in turn. Nino was instantly out of the running, he was Carapace after all. Same thing went for Max– he was Pegasus and so he possibly couldn’t be Chat. Ivan was out of the running too, as he was Stoneheart meaning he and Chat had been in the same place at the same time before. Chat was in her class though, right? Not just lurking about the school– he better not be.

Nathaniel? No, he was akumatized and Chat had been there to stop him. What about Kim...? He was a jokester, he was strong, so was Chat Noir... no– Dark Cupid. Again he was out of the running, as being an akuma meant that she had fought them with Chat. Now that she thought about it, almost all of her class had been akumatized. Everyone except for–

“Hey Marinette,” a voice said as she took her seat, and she was jerked from her thoughts to see Adrien turning towards her. He was grinning, a knowing sparkle in his eyes as he studied her. Marinette paled slightly, realizing the only person not to be akumatized in the class was Adrien Agreste.

The grin. Blond hair. Green eyes.

“You!” she snarled, leaping to her feet, and he had the nerve to let his grin widen.

“Figure it out so soon?” he replied, smirking, and a sound resembling a growl came out from her throat. Alya and Nino glanced between their two friends in confusion, used to stutters and soft hellos from them– not grinning and snarling at each other.

“Think you’re so clever, huh?” Marinette crossed her arms. “Just walking away like you didn’t just drop the biggest bomb shell on me?”

“The expression on your face was hilarious,” he replied, before paling slightly when he saw her expression. Marinette lunged for him, throwing herself over her desk to knock him out of his chair. She heard the class gasping in sheer shock, and while she did crash into Adrien his reflexes allowed him to pull back before she could pin him.

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t throw you into the Seine!” she shouted as he broke free from her, scrambling back. He was slightly pale, but still had that ridiculous grin on his face.

“Because that might be _Seine_ as rude?” he offered, then yelped as she chucked his notebook at him from his desk. He caught it reflexively, tossing it back, which she step sided with no effort. “Nino– save me!”

Adrien threw himself behind his best friend, who was trying to hold back a laugh. “What, are you scared of Marinette?”

“She’s stronger than me!” he cried, which earned a snort from everyone. She didn’t blame them– little Marinette against fencer Adrien? On paper the winner was clear.

The class’s whole focus was on her, having stopped to watch the sudden commotion. An Agreste running wasn’t something you saw everyday, and Marinette being his pursuer was new as well. It was thought that it would be impossible for her to get mad at her crush, but she proved them wrong as she threw herself towards Adrien, shoving Nino out of the way.

“You better believe it!” she shouted as Adrien darted around the desk, reaching into his pocket. She leapt on top of the desk, ready to knock him down, when he threw two pieces of papers at her. She caught them as she jumped down at the desk, staring at the notes. “What is this?”

“Two hundred euros?” He offered as she stared down at the hundred euro notes. “For the commission?”

“I was joking! I’m not charging you two hundred euros for a doll!”

“Hey– I ordered two!”

“Take your money back, I don’t want it!” Marinette shouted, shoving the euros back at him. “I’ll make you the stupid dolls for free, you idiot, we’re friends!”

“Then take it as forgiveness for last night!” he cried, throwing them back at her, turning to bolt once more. Marinette didn’t let the alley cat get away this time, pouncing at him and knocking him to the ground as he had done to her last night.

“Adrikins!” Chloe’s shrill voice shouted. “Get off of him Dupain-Cheng– you’re going to ruin his hair!”

“My Lady...” Adrien said softly so no one else could hear them, looking up at Marinette pleadingly, but she just simply crossed her arms as she sat on top of him. “Forgive me?”

“I’m not forgiving you that easily,” she replied, leaning closer to him. “Especially for trying to buy yourself out of this mess– who do you take me for, hmm?”

“Prettiest girl in the world?” he tried, and Marinette could feel the blush forming on her cheeks. Yes, this _was_ Chat, but looking at Adrien as he said _that_ had its effect. “Surely you’re not that upset over a little ship?”

“What is happening?!” Alya demanded.

“Come on Adrien, you’re not going to lose to a girl, are you?” Kim called.

“He better be used to losing to a girl by now!” Marinette called back, not breaking eye contact from Adrien. Like with herself last night, he could break free very easily if he wanted, but he seemed more than happy with the close contact with her. “Now apologize, Agreste, and maybe I’ll reconsider about throwing you in the Seine.”

“You know I don’t like water!”

“Uh-huh, Mr. ‘It’s-the-model-in-me’, if I recall correctly?” she gave him a grin on her own. “Apologize, kitty cat, and I’ll let you up.”

“Maybe I don’t want up,” he said, tucking his arms behind his head. “I have the best view in the world after all,” Those green eyes sparkled. “Is that a blush I see? I must say, red _suits_ you quite well. But if you insist, Purrincess, I suppose I can spare an apology. I’m sorry for talking about my favorite ships, then bolting before I could explain myself. Unfortunately, I have no regrets for my actions, so I hope you can forgive me for that as well.”

“Hmm...” she scowled down at him, before smirking. “You know, I never told you about _my_ favorite ship. One that just happens to include myself.”

“Must you wound me like this?”

She leaned in close, their noses almost touching. “When it comes to ships, you see, I’m quite fond of one my friends call ‘Adrienette’. It involves me and a certain cute model, and it’s the reason why I’ve said no to all other advances, like the ones I’ve from a pesky tomcat I know.”

Adrien stared up at her with wide eyes, trying to process her words. “W-wait– are you saying– your crush is–?”

“Is you?” she finished, ignoring the hushed whispers from her class as she confessed to Adrien. “You are correct, I’ve had feelings for you for quite a while now. And after learning more about you... I have to say they’ve grown.” 

It was Adrien’s turn to bright red, his whole face lighting up happily with the realization of what she was saying. Her heart was pounding in her chest, panicking on the inside despite how collected she appeared. She knew this was Chat, her best friend and partner, but still confessing her feelings wasn’t easy. She knew he returned them though, and seeing the expression on his face that her being Marinette hadn’t caused them to change was wonderful.

“I could kiss you right now,” Adrien said, and from around them they heard several sharp intakes of breath, and a squeal that came from either Alya or Rose. A low growl had to be from Chloe or Lila, but in the moment Marinette didn’t care.

“If you insist,” She replied, before closing the gap between them. Adrien stiffened up under her as she pressed his lips against his, before instantly relaxing. He leaned into the kiss, his hands grabbing her face, fingers entwined with her hair as he pulled her closer. Her heart began hammering, the realization that she was kissing _Adrien_ hitting her. On the lips.

They were flushed as they pulled apart– and the whoops from their classmates most certainly wasn’t helping. Alya had her phone out, because of course every kiss she managed to get was caught on tape. Though right now that idea didn’t seem quite as bad as it had before.

Adrien’s hands were cupping her cheeks, that same grin he always seemed to have spread across his features. His arms shifted to her waist, pulling her down so they were both lying on the floor, and he pulled her close. Who cared they were in the middle of the classroom and everyone else was watching, he just let his lips brush against her ear as he whispered:

“I love you, My Lady.”

Marinette’s heart managed to beat even faster, and she heard a low purr coming from Adrien as she replied: “I love you too, my Kitty.”

Perhaps Ladynoir wasn’t a bad ship after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr! (Graaythekwami)](https://graaythekwami.tumblr.com/)


End file.
